Darren (The Cupcakes)
Darren is the minor character of the MTV's animated television series, The Cupcakes and the supporting antagonist of it's 2018 Annie-Award nominated film, The Cupcakes Movie. He's the store manager of Shopwell's and Douche's pawn. Appearence Role Series Movies ''The Cupcakes Movie'' Darren first appears opening Shopwell's on July 3. He is clearly bored and uninterested with his job, and most of it has become routine. He next appears after the opening song, going around and picking up expired foods and throwing them away. This daily routine has earned him a nickname the "Dark Lord" from the foods of the store, while the grocery shoppers are considered to be benevolent as they believe they are taking them to the Great Beyond where they can live their lives in pleasure. This effectively makes him a sort of death god in their cosmology, further emphasized by the abyss-like appearance of his trash can as unfortunate food items are discarded. He is seem later when he views at the destruction that the Cupcakes caused when figuring out the truth where he was one of the many victims being injected with toothpick laced with bath salts. To his anger, he originally believed that "Gary" threw the toothpick at him. Darren is present in the final battle, where he frantically tries to open up a drawer which hold a gun. He believes the whole thing to be an illusion but, Douche come up behind him and and unwillingly teams up with him in order to kill Gary, Phil, and Frank, where he "Ratatouilles" him by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controlling his actions like a puppet by yanking on his scrotum. Unfortunately for the duo, Barry (a deformed sausage who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooked up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Darren and Douche, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Trivia *Like Douche, this counterpart of Darren is selfish, arrogant, and ruthless than the other villains. **Unlike his disgruntled, hapless, and cowardly counterpart in Sausage Party, this counterpart of Darren is aggressive, greedy, arrogant, cruel and mischievous. *Darren is similar to following villains: **Charles Muntz from Up: ***Both are famous at first. ***Both are revealed to be evil and plot to capture their prized possessions (Kevin to Muntz; Frank and his friends to Darren). ***Both work for another villain with a B-Plot (Alpha, Beta and Gamma to Muntz; Douche to Darren). ***Both get killed by the main protagonists at the climax of the movie. **The Duke of Weselton from Frozen: ***Both are selfish, rich, and ruthless. ***Both have henchmen of their own (Prince Hans to the Duke; Douche to Darren). ***Both are defeated at the end of the movie. **Al McWhiggin the Toy Collector from Toy Story 2: ***Both are evil and own a store. ***Both have a partner in-crime (Stinky Pete to Al; Douche to Darren). **Marcel from Rio: ***Both are selfish and keep a species (Birds to Marcel; food to Darren). ***Both have arch-nemesises that are species (Blu to Marcel; Frank to Darren). ***Both have henchmen that are the same species (Nigel to Marcel; Douche to Darren). ***Both have defeats along with their henchmen at the movie's big finish. Gallery Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:The Cupcakes Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Male Villains Category:Cowards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genocidal Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Jerks Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighter